fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Lunella Leyssale
Lunella Leyssale is a 2nd year designer and idol that attends Dream Academy in Aikatsu! Idol Goddesses! Appearance Luna has long, white hair that splits into two parts at the back. At the ends of her hair, it is twisted into ringlets. She also wears a hair clip that changes depending on her attire. Her casual attire usually consists of expensive looking fashion, usually wearing a skirt rather than pants. She also usually wears heels whenever possible. Personality Lunella, or Luna for short, is mostly expressionless, only ever smiling on stage or when greeting her fans. She's blunt and straight-to-the-point, not understanding why people do certain things - such as why they'd not just change clothes if they felt uncomfortable. Due to her natural talent and hard-working nature, she is often sought after as a mentor. Students in Dream Academy look up to Luna. Unlike most other students, Lunella isn't looking to achieve anything from attending DreAca, She simply wants to do what she's always loved doing - and that's singing and designing. Story Before Dream Academy Luna worked in a small, but popular, cafe in the middle of the city. She was easily the most popular waitress there, having people often request to be served by her if possible. She was quick, polite and kind to the customers. The customers often liked to ask her questions, since her answers were always different to what you'd expect to hear. A man once inquired her how he should go about proposing to his long-time girlfriend. Her response was simple - just give her the ring. The man laughed and made a request, asking her to sing a song to give him courage. Though Luna didn't understand why that would help him, she happily obliged. The girlfriend said yes. When a customer brought up what she was studying, Luna merely answered by saying she was home-schooled, hence why she was able to work so often. The customers then recommended, after a period of discussion, that she apply to Starlight School, since she loved singing so much. Luna was disinterested, but was soon scouted by Tiara. Tiara came into the cafe and upon seeing her drawings, which depicted dresses based on mythological creatures, encouraged Luna to apply. Tiara explained that Luna could bring these dresses to life in the Designer program, which piqued Luna's curiousity. Luna soon went to apply, and was accepted almost immediately. Idol Status Lunella is a sexy-type idol that wears 'Mythology Quest', a brand she made herself. Owned Co-ords: * Magenta Charm Idol Aura: Coming Soon Name Origin Lunella: A name created by Fiya herself as being an extended version of Luna. Leyssale: A name created by Fiya herself. Trivia * Lunella has been undergoing design for over a year before the creation of Aikatsu: Idol Fairy Tale. * Lunella, like Amai and Sai, was originally going to be apart of an original series, but fell through when the story wasn't going anywhere. * Leyssale was a name that was completely made up, based upon nothing. Category:Main Idols